


Из широких штанин

by alikssepia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (at least according to the British tabloids), Ben Solo's got a big dick y'all, Crack, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, Shoplifting, Sweatpants, it real big, this is based on a true story and no we aren't kidding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Рей обвиняет привлекательного покупателя в воровстве из-за огромной выпуклости у него в штанах - и её ждёт сюрприз, какого она в жизни не видала. Основано на реальных событиях в городе Сток-он-Трент.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stroke-on-tent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969996) by [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2), [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/pseuds/JenfysNest). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо моей бете Musemanka :-*

На этой работе Рей привыкла иметь дело со всякими людьми.

Ей доводилось помогать женщинам подыскать что-нибудь особенное к медовому месяцу. Ей встречались нервозные девчонки, пришедшие подобрать себе первый бюстгальтер с мамами. Ей приходилось вести себя приветливо с таким количеством заносчивых мажоров — явившихся сюда на спор, — что и не сосчитать.

Но за шесть месяцев, что Рей работает в торговом центре, ей ни разу не попадались такие покупатели, как этот.

Ей наверняка влетит, если По засечёт, как жадно она пожирает клиента глазами. Ну, а что она может с собой поделать? Этот парень… Просто нечто. Высоченный настолько, что даже смешно. И широченный, как двухдверный холодильник. Он вошёл несколько минут назад с натянутым на голову капюшоном тёмно-серого худи, но вот он снял капюшон, и, _боже_ , это невероятно, какая у мужика копна волос. Каждый раз, как он пробегает рукой по длинным взъерошенным прядям, Рей невольно зависает, прикидывая, действительно ли они такие мягкие, как кажутся.

Рей сама отлично знает, что ей положено приглядывать за магазином. Но в послеполуденное время во вторник торговля идёт неспешно. Одна надежда — что По не засечёт её вот прям сейчас, иначе он всю душу из неё вынет.

***

— У меня тут вопрос…

Рей, сморгнув, поднимает взгляд на заинтересовавшего её покупателя. Он успел подойти к кассовому прилавку, за которым она думала от него укрыться. Остаётся надеяться, что томная реакция на звук его глубокого голоса не отражается у неё на лице.

— О, — выдыхает она и принимается теребить серёжку. «Спокойно, Ниима, — говорит она себе. — Делай свою работу». — Слушаю вас. Чем… чем могу помочь?

— Духи, — отвечает он очень серьёзно.

Рей ждёт, что он продолжит. Но он стоит как истукан, вперившись в неё взглядом, и тогда она ободряет его:

— Что — духи?

— О. — Он потерянно смотрит себе под ноги. — М-м. Ну, я хотел бы купить лучшие духи из всех, что у вас есть. Как понять, какие — лучшие?

До неё доходит, и она лучезарно улыбается ему. _Растерянный мужчина, мучительно выбирающий подарок своей половине_ , — дело не совсем уж невиданное.

— Я бы сказала, не бывает такого — «единственно лучшие», — вежливо произносит она. — Каждому нравится что-то своё.

Он смаргивает.

— О, — откликается он.

Словно эта мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову.

— Ага. — Её улыбка всё шире. — Пойдёмте, я покажу вам духи, которые пользуются у нас наибольшим спросом. Как вам такое?

Он улыбается ей с видимым облегчением, отчего на щеках у него образуются ямочки, от которых у Рей перехватывает дыхание. Ей вдруг приходит в голову, что ему стоит улыбаться почаще. А если можно — всегда. Вот же повезло той, с кем он встречается.

— Было бы здорово, — соглашается он. — Спасибо.

Рей ведёт его к ярко подсвеченному стенду с духами, то и дело украдкой поглядывая на него. Она в жизни не видала у мужчин таких полных губ. Так нечестно. Это просто бессовестно.

Едва они подходят к стенду, как один взгляд на посетителя говорит Рей, что тот совершенно растерян. Беспокойно пожёвывая ртом, он быстро оглядывает полки.

— Понимаю, тут много всего, — замечает она.

— Ага. Глаза разбегаются, а я понятия не имею, чего мне надо. — С этими словами он ручищей, размер которой переворачивает все представления о сущем, подхватывает с полки бутылочку и некоторое время изучает её — а Рей изучает его. Он вздыхает и довольно неловко ставит флакон обратно. Стекло звякает, он вздрагивает.

— Простите.

— Ничего страшного. Я о вас позабочусь, — заверяет она без задней мысли и тут же краснеет, сообразив, как прозвучали её слова.

А он быстро вскидывает на неё глаза, и эта волшебная улыбка с ямочками расползается у него на лице.

— Ладно, — отвечает он, а сам спускается взглядом к её груди.

Она забывает как дышать. «Он что, оценивает меня?»

— Итак, Рей, — произносит он, нашарив наконец глазами табличку с её именем. — Прошу, выручайте.

«Ну да — табличка, чтоб её».

— Ладно, э… — начинает Рей, надеясь услышать его имя.

— Бен, — представляется он и протягивает свою ручищу для рукопожатия.

Он жмёт уверенно и бережно, и Рей всего на секундочку задерживает его ладонь, чтоб насладиться.

— Итак, Бен, на этой полке выставлены наши самые популярные марки. Удачно, что среди них встречается довольно много разнообразных нот, и, думаю, вы легко найдёте здесь аромат, который придётся по вкусу той, для кого вы выбираете подарок.

— Отлично. Я понял не больше половины, но, похоже, с вами я в руках настоящего профессионала, — говорит он с улыбкой.

— Ну, сначала давайте определимся, какой запах этот человек обычно носит, — произносит Рей, обрызгивая блоттеры. — По моим наблюдениям, большинство людей предпочитают либо цветочные, либо древесные ноты. Понюхайте вот эти два и скажите, какой аромат, скорей всего, можно услышать на той, для кого вы выбираете.

Она вручает ему обе полоски, он подносит их одну за другой к своему орлиному носу. Рей старается не думать о том, обо что стал бы тереться этот нос, окажись его лицо между её…

— Древесные, — вдруг объявляет он и выдёргивает её из томных грёз. — Она носит древесные.

Рей встряхивает головой для ясности мыслей и прочищает горло.

— Супер. Если ей нравятся древесные ароматы, то лучше всего подойдут вот эти три, — заключает Рей, понизив голос до модуляции «настоящий профессионал». — Значит, дальше вы сами.

— Стойте. — Он протягивает руку, чтобы удержать её за запястье, но тут же, спохватившись, отдёргивает. — Я подумал, может, вы мне ещё поможете. Я в этом совсем плох. Может, вы выберете за меня?

Случалось и такое. Да кучу раз. Некоторые мужчины боятся разочаровать подружек или жён и просят женщину сделать выбор за них. Рей говорит себе, что следующий вопрос вызван исключительно желанием подобрать правильный аромат — только и всего. Она снова кидает взгляд на его левую руку без кольца на пальце и спрашивает:

— Какой характер у вашей подруги?

— Подруги? О. Нет… — Может, у неё воображение разыгралось, но Рей почудилось, будто он немного подался на неё. — Это не для подруги. У меня нет подруги, Рей. Это для моей матери.

От такого признания сердце её пускается вскачь.

«Хрень господня, Ниима, — орёт она себе. — Что у него нет подружки ещё не значит… ничего, вообще-то».

— О, — негромко откликается она в надежде, что её мысли не отразились у неё на лице. Она прочищает горло и отыскивает древесный аромат, который последний раз продавала пожилой покупательнице. — «О-дю-Шаланж», — объявляет она, взяв фиолетовый флакончик с полки.

Она поворачивается и вручает его Бену. Тот принимает его с благодарным выражением лица. Их руки соприкасаются на краткий миг… и у Рей проскакивает мысль: а может ли человек самопроизвольно воспламениться — просто от одного этого?

— «О-дю-Шаланж»? — переспрашивает он, разглядывая бутылёк.

Тот вполне респектабельного размера — большего для духов и не делают. Но он выглядит крохотным в руках с ловцовскую рукавицу.

— Ага, — тянет Рей, заворожённо глядя, как он крутит вещицу. — Эти… м-м… пользуются спросом. У наших покупательниц старшего возраста.

— Понятно. — Он поднимает глаза и снова улыбается. — Вы спасли мне жизнь, Рей.

И продолжает смотреть. И улыбаться. Требуется вся её сила воли, чтобы отвести взгляд и небрежно взмахнуть рукой.

— Это моя работа, — отвечает она.

— Ну, вы выручили меня даже больше, чем вам кажется. — Умолкает. — Пойду ещё погляжу, что здесь есть, если позволите.

— О. — Рей кивает. — Пожалуйста. Я буду… за кассой, если вам ещё что-нибудь понадобится.

Он улыбается ещё шире.

— Буду знать, где вас искать.

***

— Я недоволен.

На звук голоса По Рей отрывается от стойки с лифчиками размеров 32-34DD, где наводила порядок. По хмурится, и это не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Что не так?

Он показывает куда-то вглубь магазина.

— Глянь на того парня, — говорит он, понизив голос. — Вон того, в серых трениках.

Рей переводит взгляд и ахает, поняв, что По указывает прямо на Бена, который стоит в отделе халатов с тем же потерянным видом, с каким прежде стоял в парфюмерном.

Её прошибает пот. Так По заметил, что она глазела на него? И её сейчас уволят?

— А что… что с ним? — спрашивает Рей, стараясь — безуспешно — сохранить ровный тон.

— По-моему, он тырит, — заявляет По.

У Рей глаза лезут на лоб.

— Погоди. Что?

— Угу, — кивает По. — Вот урод.

Верно, у них тут шарит немало воришек. Обычно это юные девчонки и пожилые джентльмены — их ловят за руку. Чаще их, потому что они как никто стесняются признаться продавцу, что хотели бы что-нибудь тут купить.

Но Рей трудно поверить, что Бен стал бы здесь воровать. Особенно после того, как столько времени провёл с ней, пока она подбирала духи для его матери.

— А почему ты думаешь, что он тырит?

Неужели она настолько плохо разбирается в людях, что не заметила вероятного вора, поведясь на пару красивых глаз?

— Только глянь на перёд его штанов, — загадочно произносит По.

— Что? — переспрашивает Рей, сузив глаза. — Штанов?

Рей отсюда их не видать: парень стоит за стойкой с халатами; но она и без того знает, что в обычные треники много не запихнёшь.

— Ладно тебе, По. Наверняка показалось. Он только что долго торчал со мной в парфюмерном отделе, просил помочь. Взял духи за шестьдесят баксов. Сомневаюсь, что он хочет что-то умыкнуть.

— Рей, я ж не выдумал этот арбуз у него в штанах. Говорю тебе, он что-то туда засунул.

Рей пытается припомнить свой разговор с Беном. Неужто весь этот трёп — _этот флирт_ — был отвлекающим манёвром? Неужто Бен умасливал её, чтоб усыпить бдительность? Нет. Поверить невозможно, что он стал бы выдумывать истории про маму, а потом, едва отойдя, тырить. Он казался таким милым. По наверняка ошибся.

— Глянь! — По вдруг пихает её локтём с такой силой, что она чуть не падает на стеллаж с лифчиками.

Бен выходит из-за стойки с халатами, и — _бля!_ — мгновенное разочарование стискивает Рей. По прав. Ошибки быть не может — Бен что-то прячет в штанах.

Серые треники — не самый практичный выбор для воришки. Вид слишком уж откровенный. При каждом его шаге она видит идеально очерченные мускулистые ляжки. У неё пересыхает в горле. Но все похотливые мысли улетучиваются, стоит ей увидеть эту выпуклость. Огромную выпуклость. Он даже не пытается её скрыть. У парня мощнецкие яйца, если он беспечно подходит к такому серьёзному делу, как воровство.

— Как думаешь, сколько пар он туда упихнул? С десяток, возможно? — спрашивает По, не отводя от него глаз.

Рей даже не пытается подыскать ответ. Она слишком занята, пытаясь выплыть из варева возбуждения и злости, вскипевшего у неё в голове из-за Бена. _Вот же говнюк._ Все эти улыбки и чёртовы ямочки — и всё ради чего? Чтобы стырить кучку женских трусиков — для кого ж ещё как не для подружки, которая у него точно есть.

— Позаботься о нём — пусть всё скинет.

— Что? Нет! По, ты же старший смены. Почему возиться с воришками вечно выпадает мне?

— Рей, да ладно тебе. Ты ж знаешь, они гораздо охотней поддаются на уговоры и сбрасывают товар, если с ними работаешь ты. Тебя они меньше боятся. — Он ей подмигивает. — Вдобавок мне пора на обед. Испытываю сейчас новую диету: завтрак пропускаешь, потом плотно обедаешь, а спать ложишься без ужина — всего один приём пищи в день. Говорят, «Скала» Джонсон так питается.

Рей закатывает глаза.

— Плевать я хотела на диету Скалы. Я больше не хочу связываться с этим парнем.

— А глазки, которые вы друг дружке строили, имеют к этому отношение? — уточняет По, приподняв бровь.

— Что? О чём ты вообще? Я просто помогала ему выбрать духи для мамы. Во всяком случае, думала, что помогаю. Похоже, он мне всё-таки наврал. — И только эти слова вырываются у неё, как варево из возбуждения и злости превращается в чистую злость. — А знаешь что? Иди обедай. Я обо всём позабочусь.

— Круто, — говорит По. — Через час буду.

***

Прежде чем подойти к Бену, Рей несколько минут собирается с духом. Отчасти из-за того, что она всё ещё в бешенстве — так сыграть у неё на чувствах! — но главным образом из-за политики магазина в отношении воришек. И того, что согласно правилам от Рей требуется.

Одно дело разобраться с девчонкой — попросить её открыть сумку. Это тяжело, это неприятно, Рей этого терпеть не может, но она справляется. И совсем другое — подойти к красавчику и потребовать спустить штаны.

Лицо у неё горит при одной мысли об этом. Никогда По не бесил её больше, чем сейчас.

— Простите, — окликает она самым спокойным тоном, который только может изобразить.

Бен отрывает глаза от кружевного халатика ( _что, тоже стырить решил?_ — от этой мысли злость снова закипает в Рей) и улыбается ей. Она опускает взгляд на перёд его штанов — конечно, чтобы просто ещё раз увериться в своих подозрениях, — и в животе что-то обрывается. Вблизи эта огромная выпуклость не оставляет никаких сомнений: он упихнул себе туда сраную половину магазина.

— О, — отзывается он как ни в чём не бывало. Она слышит, как он сглатывает. — Привет.

— Ага. — Рей крепким кренделем складывает руки на груди. Она снова смотрит на выпуклость — просто чтобы совершенно, полностью убедиться, прежде чем сказать то, что должна сказать, — и кивает. Она встаёт в суровую стойку, всем видом говоря «я в продажах не первый год, лучше не связывайся», и заявляет: — Вам придётся пройти со мной в одну из примерочных. Живо.

При этих словах глаза у Бена лезут на лоб. Явно от страха. Понял, похоже, что попался.

«Вот мудила», — клокочет Рей.

— Что? — выпискивает он. Морщится и прочищает горло. — М-м. А почему мне придётся пройти с вами в примерочную?

Будем, значит, дурачка из себя разыгрывать. Отлично. Вот уж свезло.

— Думаю, вы и сами знаете.

Он горячо мотает головой.

— Нет. Даже не догадываюсь.

Рей прикрывает глаза и трёт переносицу. Она попросит у По прибавки, пусть только переступит порог.

— Я же вижу у вас в штанах эту выпуклость, — говорит она, разглядывая носки собственных туфель. Ей самой не верится, что всё это происходит с ней. — Я не вчера родилась, вы ж понимаете. Я знаю, что у вас там.

Бен не издаёт ни звука — и этот миг тянется вечность. По магазину ходят и другие посетители, болтают и смеются, но Рей не обращает на них внимания.

Наконец он произносит:

— Вы… хотите, чтобы я пошёл с вами в примерочную?

Его голос звучит хрипло, глубоко и… и как-то странно. И страха в нём больше нет. В нём слышится даже какое-то благоговение. Да что за хрень с этим парнем?

— Да, — отвечает она.

Она хватает его за запястье и слышит с его стороны резкий вздох. Теперь его щёки покрылись румянцем. Рей понимает, что не должна млеть от этого мерзавца, но, боже, она вся млеет.

Он кивает.

— Ладно, — бормочет он так тихо, что Рей едва может его расслышать. — Я сделаю всё, что ни скажете.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы подходим к захватывающей концовке этой невероятно правдивой истории.

Рей тащит Бена в самую глубь магазина к примерочной, которую обычно используют, чтобы разобраться с воришками. По утверждает, что сцены на людях отпугивают других посетителей, поэтому всё надо делать тихо.

По пути она чувствует, как быстро бьётся у неё под пальцами его пульс. Это хорошо. Он волнуется. Уж что-что, а страх она наводить умеет. Типа. Скажем вот, на прошлой неделе довела до слёз одного старичка, который нюхал трусики. Это о чём-то да говорит.

— Ни с места, — произносит Рей и отпускает его запястье, чтобы открыть примерочную. Затем кивком приглашает его зайти. — Внутрь. Живо.

Он чуть мешкает, вглядываясь в её лицо, и она прибавляет своим самым неумолимым тоном:

— Я сказала, живо. Меньше всего мне хочется, чтобы это _затруднение_ … — она кивает на огромный ком потыренных вещей у него в штанах… — усугубилось.

От этих слов он заливается краской. Рей замечает, как покраснели даже его очаровательно торчащие уши. Его кадык подскакивает, Бен с трудом сглатывает.

— Ладно, извините, я просто… слегка удивился. Это всё так неожиданно, — протягивает он и проходит в примерочную.

Лишь когда она закрывает дверь и они вместе оказываются в тесном пространстве, у Рей в голове по-настоящему оседает, какой же Бен огромный. По телу проходит дрожь. Бёдра сами сжимаются покрепче.

«Твою ж мать».

Когда Рей снова раскрывает рот, вся былая грозность уже выветрилась из её голоса.

— Дашь мне то, чего я хочу, _и тихо_. И тогда всё пройдёт гораздо проще.

Он облизывает губы и пробегает огроменными пальцами по своим волосам.

— Чего именно вы хотите, Рей? Мне нужно, чтобы вы произнесли это вслух.

«Вот же сукин сын».

— Ты сам знаешь, чего я хочу, Бен. — И далее она с нажимом чеканит каждое слово: — Я — хочу — то — что — в этих — клятых — штанах.

— Блядь, Рей. Я… прошу прощенья. Я просто… Я такого обычно не делаю. Никогда, типа.

Нахрена он такой красивый. Нелегко читать нотации и не отвлекаться, когда в голове одно желание — запустить пальцы в его шевелюру. Волосы выглядят такими мягкими, мать их.

Когда её сознание принимается мысленно облизывать каждую родинку у него на лице, Рей берёт свой разум в кулак и заставляет вернуться к делу. Хватит вести себя как идиотка. Он — вор. Вор, который флиртовал с ней, чтобы усыпить бдительность.

Она откашливается.

— Поступим так: ты отдаёшь краденое — я не звоню в полицию.

Глаза Бена вылезают из орбит настолько, что вот-вот вывалятся.

— Простите. _Что?_

— Ты меня слышал. — Она показывает пальцем на вздутость. И… постойте-ка. Это у неё воображение разыгралось, или выпуклость стала ещё больше по сравнению с тем, какой была до того, как он попался? Рей не смотрела по сторонам, пока волокла его к примерочным. Должно быть, он улучил минутку и стащил ещё что-нибудь. «Вот говнюк». — Доставай, живо. Всё, что есть, доставай.

Бен вылупился на неё так, словно у неё только что отросла вторая голова.

— Да ладно? — спустя долгий-предолгий миг переспрашивает он тихо. — Поверить не могу — неужто снова?

Ах, так он рецидивист.

Заебись.

— Слышь, приятель, — заявляет она, начиная терять терпение. — Большую часть моей зарплаты составляют комиссионные. Чем дольше мне тут с тобой возиться, тем меньше я получу.

Бен закрывает глаза и вздыхает, качая головой.

— А если б я тебе сказал, что у меня просто очень большой пенис?

Рей фыркает.

— Бен, настолько больших членов не бывает.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Нет. Нисколько. — Она широким жестом указывает на его пах. — Никоим образом _всё это_ не может быть одним мужским членом.

— Ну, строго говоря, здесь ещё мои яйца. — Он делает шаг ближе и заглядывает ей в глаза. — Послушай, Рей, клянусь, я в жизни своей не крал.

И смотрит так честно. Затем прикусывает свою пухлую, сочную нижнюю губу — Рей так и хочется тоже вцепиться в неё зубами. Мимолётно Рей становится интересно, ласкает ли он _там_ своим грешным ртом женщину, ради которой тырит всё это бельё. Будь оно во власти Рей, а дела обстояли б не так, как сейчас, Бен вылизывал бы её каждый день до завтрака и дважды — по воскресеньям.

Когда она снова открывает рот, её голос дрожит. И всё остальное в ней тоже.

_— Ну-ка. Снял. Штаны._

Бен вздыхает, бормочет что-то себе под нос и делает что сказано.

Когда Рей видит это, в глазах у неё темнеет. Она пятится назад, пока не упирается во встроенную деревянную лавочку. Рей падает на неё, забыв как дышать.

— Ох… божечки, — потрясённо выдыхает она. Рей доводилось видать члены — но такого, как у Бена, она в жизни не видала. — Ты не врал.

Рей не может посмотреть Бену в глаза. Не потому, что ложно обвинила его в краже хреналлиона кубометров женского белья, хотя она отлично знает, что ей должно быть стыдно. Нет — Рей не может посмотреть Бену в глаза, потому что не в силах оторвать взгляда от совершенно громадного пениса, который удало тянет по швам его трусы-боксёры.

С лавочки, где она сидит, прекрасно видны все изгибы и вены члена — такого, что жеребцу-тяжеловозу на зависть. Ворованных трусиков нету и близко. Один сплошной член.

Она сцепляет пальцы в замок, поймав себя на внезапном желании пробежать по каждой вене кончиками пальцев.

— Такой большой, — выдаёт Рей с придыханием, которое только добавляет изумления её словам. Словно в ответ, его член дёргается. — Божечки, Бен.

Член, и так уже эрегированный несколько секунд назад, стремительно набирает полный объем. И это надо видеть. Какие там кончики пальцев — она готова повторить изгиб каждой вены языком. А ещё она прикидывает, сильно ли такая большая штука распирает изнутри.

— Господи, мне ужасно, ужасно жаль, — говорит он. — Просто… ты так уставилась на него. Я не могу совладать, Рей.

Её имя из его уст выдёргивает Рей из наведённого членом помрачения сознания. Она наконец переводит взгляд с его достоинства на лицо, и её вдруг накрывает вся серьёзность положения, в котором она оказалась. Возбуждение уступает место озабоченности.

О, нет. Он не тырил. А вдруг её теперь уволят? А вдруг он напустит на неё полицию? А вдруг её арестуют за попытку изнасилования покупателя с большим членом через принуждение его зайти в кабинку под предлогом подозрения в краже?

— Ох, божечки. Ты-то зачем извиняешься? Это мне теперь стыдно. Я не хотела… я думала, ты воришка, — мямлит она.

Она быстро вскакивает, и Бен отклоняется назад, уступая ей место. Его серые треники всё ещё лужицей лежат вокруг его лодыжек.

— Ничего, Рей. Не страшно. — Он открывает ладони ей навстречу, и Рей как в тумане отмечает, что это, должно быть, успокоительный жест. — Мне такое не впервой. Меня и раньше прижимали. Я просто подумал… в смысле, я подумал, что ты там флиртовала со мной. А потом потащила меня сюда. — Он смущённо сглатывает. — Я всё неправильно понял.

Он наклоняется, чтобы подтянуть штаны, и тут Рей осеняет. Испуг как рукой сняло, а вместо этого приходит какое-то восторженное чувство.

— Погоди. Так зачем, ты решил, я тянула тебя в примерочную?

Бен замирает со штанами у колен. Поднимает на неё взгляд, и снова в его глазах это оцепенелое выражение.

Он медленно подтягивает штаны и убирает своё хозяйство.

— Да это… в общем неважно.

Он прокашливается и поворачивается, чтобы выйти из примерочной.

Она хватает его за локоть.

— Ну правда, Бен. В чём дело?

Но его глаза, устремлённые на неё, уже всё ей рассказали. Она переводит взгляд на его превосходные полные губы. Он облизывает их кончиком языка (и это почти наверняка просто от волнения), но её телу плевать. Глядя, как его язык обводит пухлую нижнюю губу, она невольно потирает бёдрами, даже не успев этого осознать.

Его взгляд тоже падает на её губы — и внезапно она без малейших сомнений понимает, о чём он думал, пока она волокла его сюда. И она совершенно точно знает, что ей с этим делать.

— Рей, — произносит он. — Я не хочу навлекать на тебя неприятности. Или навязываться, если ты вовсе не этого…

Но с неё хватит.

— Тс-с-с, — приказывает она, а затем подаётся вперёд и прижимается губами к его губам.

Они и раньше по виду казались ей мягкими, но это ничто по сравнению с настоящими ощущениями. Она готова потонуть. В поцелуе с Беном.

Была не была, решает она.

От неожиданности он пошатывается. Но быстро оправляется, обхватывает её руками и так крепко привлекает к себе, что чуть не отрывает её от пола.

— Так ты этого ждал, пока я тащила тебя сюда? — шепчет она ему в губы.

И он тут же отвечает:

— Да.

Рей слыхала истории про то, как некоторые трахаются в примерочных торговых центров. Есть у неё подозрение, что по большей части По их выдумывает, лишь бы застращать, но они с Беном наверняка не первая парочка, решившая заняться этим здесь. С работы Рей никто не отпускал, и, хоть торговля во всём ТЦ идёт неспешней, чем обычно, покупатели всё равно есть. Поэтому Рей, снова стянув с Бена штаны вместе с трусами, прикладывает палец к его губам.

— Я этого хочу, — шепчет она. — Но надо тихо.

Он с готовностью кивает.

— Я могу тихо.

Он подхватывает её, и она безотчётно закидывает ноги вокруг его пояса. Будто влезла на ствол огромного дерева. Рей самой не верится, что всё это происходит наяву.

А потом Бен целует её, и целует, и целует, прислонив спиной к двери примерочной.

— Рей… — начинает он.

Его дыхание становится тяжёлым и быстрым. Но на этот час хватит с них разговоров. Рей притягивает его лицо к своему и проглатывает остаток слов. Она бы рада запечатлеть в памяти каждое движение его мягких бархатных губ, но время поджимает. И только член, уткнувшийся ей в живот, невыносимо твёрдый и толстый-претолстый, на секундочку умеряет её нетерпение.

Этот член нужен ей внутри вот уже минут пять как, но бушующее в ней возбуждение не притупило навыки критического мышления настолько, чтобы она вообразила, что всё пройдет легко.

Ни один из её бывших и близко не мог подготовить её принять Бена во всём великолепии его размера. Но Рей не привыкла отступать. Она шесть месяцев проработала с По сраным Дэмероном — и не сдалась.

— Бен.

Он жадно ловит её губы, пока она пытается что-то сказать.

— Бен, спусти меня.

Он отодвигается и бережно ставит её на подгибающиеся ноги.

— Ты передумала? — шепчет он, памятуя о её просьбе не шуметь.

Хороший мальчик.

— Блядь, нет! — восклицает Рей, не сдержавшись. И тут же сама морщится от такого переизбытка чувств, а затем понижает голос. — Я вовсе не передумала. Просто… хотела удостовериться, что… готова. К такому, — поясняет она, пытаясь обхватить ладонью его ствол — безуспешно.

Едва она касается его, Бен шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы, а Рей постанывает; от ощутимого свидетельства громадности его размера вагину сводит от желания.

— Как же приятно. — Он откидывает голову, отдавшись ей ненадолго.

Его голова с тихим стуком касается стены примерочной. Рей плавно проводит рукой по всей длине члена, а когда Бен снова поднимает голову и смотрит ей прямо в глаза, его лицо преисполнено решимости.

— Я могу… — Он давится следующим словом, потому что у него на виду Рей бесстыдно засовывает другую руку себе в трусики. — Бля. Господи, я могу тебя подготовить.

— В самом деле? — переспрашивает Рей, вновь поглаживая его.

Само собой, такой мокрой Рей ещё не бывала, но она понятия не имеет, что именно Бен считает подготовкой к тому, чтобы принять ту штуку у него между ног.

Он накрывает ладонью её запястье, не давая ей дальше ласкать член.

— Да, — говорит он.

Он вынимает её руку из трусиков и разворачивает Рей лицом к зеркалу. Вид у неё уже затраханный: волосы растрепались, губы распухли, затвердевшие соски явственно проступают через тонкую ткань платья.

— Глянь, какая ты красивая, Рей, — отмечает он, обхватывая её рукой за талию и тесно прижимая к своей груди.

Он перемещает руку выше, сжимает её грудь, и Рей прикусывает губу, чтобы заглушить стон. Она безмерно благодарна ему за то, что притиснул к себе, потому что ноги у неё дрожат и самой держаться прямо стало внезапно непосильной задачей.

Когда он отпускает её грудь, Рей уже готова возмутиться, но тут он начинает скользить вверх по внутренней поверхности её бедра и сгребает в кулак подол её платья.

Он заголяет её; в отражении кружево трусиков сияет белизной на фоне её загорелой, покрытой веснушками кожи. Её живот ходит с каждым вздохом. Он накрывает её лобок своей огромной ладонью, и Рей едва не кончает от одного этого вида. В его руках она чувствует себя очень хрупкой, и её переполняет желание поскорей разлететься на нём осколками.

— Бен, пожалуйста, — вскрикивает она; её тело дрожит от истомы.

— Тс-с-с. Я о тебе позабочусь.

Он перемещает ладонь, проскальзывает пальцами под намокшие трусики и просовывает их дальше. Он издаёт тихий стон, глядя на отражение в зеркале.

Когда его пальцы начинают скользить между складок и приоткрывать её, он шумно вздыхает.

— Ебать, Рей, какая ж ты мокрая.

Она и без него знает. Она видит это в отражении — верх её бёдер весь намок и блестит. Она даже слышит это, когда он принимается скользить пальцами по набухшему клитору, повергая всё её тело в мелкую дрожь. Потом он соскальзывает ещё ниже и легко вталкивает два своих толстых пальца внутрь неё.

— Видишь, как хорошо ты меня принимаешь, Рей? Ты уже и так готова взять гораздо больше.

Он запускает внутрь третий палец и начинает медленно вводить и выводить все три, а в это время его большой палец наворачивает круги вокруг её жадного клитора — дразнит.

Она наблюдает через зеркало, как он разрабатывает её; вид у неё ошалелый, рот приоткрыт; а Бен так уверенно придерживает её тело, словно от природы знает, как её ласкать. Проходит совсем немного времени — её глаза, потрепетав ресницами, самопроизвольно закрываются; Рей охватывают ощущения слишком мощные, чтобы противостоять им.

И тут, без предупреждения, он отпускает её. Всё её тело возмущённо вопит, требуя ещё.

— Бен, — озадаченно произносит она. Её грудь тяжело вздымается, глаза от острого желания наполняются слезами. — Какого…

Без единого слова он поднимает её, переносит к деревянной скамье и усаживает к себе на колени.

— Я о тебе позабочусь, — нетерпеливо и тихо повторяет он и приоткрытым ртом оставляет влажные поцелуи на коже у неё под подбородком; колючая щетина проходит приятной грубой шершавостью по её щеке. Рей впивается ногтями ему в спину. Её тянуло утонуть в желании отдаться Бену — и она в нём тонет. — Я хочу ощутить твою сладенькую киску не только пальцами.

Он суёт руку в карман худи и вытаскивает кошелёк. Натянуть презерватив занимает у него больше времени, чем должно бы, из-за дрожащих рук. Рей никак не может оценить, от волнения это у него или от возбуждения. Так или иначе, от этого он ей ещё милей.

Он пристраивает её _куда надо_ и вжимается в неё, сосредоточенно стиснув губы. На какой-то миг Рей охватывает паника: ей становится страшно, что она, несмотря на старания, не сможет его принять.

Но затем… с небольшим неудобством… всё получается.

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты умопомрачительная? — спрашивает он с благоговением, войдя в неё полностью.

Он ненадолго замирает и дарит ей робкую улыбку, от которой сердце её тает.

А затем он начинает вбиваться в неё медленными, решительными толчками, приподнимая её на своём члене, словно она пушинка. Его глаза затуманены, щёки алеют, и Рей кажется, что ничего красивее она в жизни не видела. Она склоняется вперёд, прижимается своим лбом к его, а он продолжает входить в неё снова, и снова, и снова. Она никогда не ощущала себя настолько растянутой. Настолько наполненной. Этот член и его непрестанные движения — единственное, что не даёт ей потерять связь с реальностью. Она заглядывает ему в глаза, видит в них благоговение и обожание — и чувствует себя всемогущей.

Величественной.

— Я стал наливаться, едва ты заговорила со мной, — продолжает Бен.

Его толчки начинают ускоряться. Рей закидывает руки ему вокруг шеи, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Она старается подхватить его ритм, но пружина наслаждения у самого копчика уже сжимается, и Рей знает, что осталось чуть-чуть.

Он скользит рукой вниз и снова кладёт большой палец ей на клитор. Она вскрикивает, припадает к его груди и больше не ощущает ничего в целом мире, кроме его руки на клиторе и члена в вагине.

— Мне пришлось спрятаться за халатами, чтобы скрыть, какой у меня на тебя стояк.

Рей уже ничего не соображает и понимает только, что катится к оргазму. Ещё чуток, и она разлетится по швам.

Её дыхание становится рваным; ей хочется, чтобы он кончил одновременно с ней. _Позарез_. Она ставит колени на скамью по обе стороны от его бёдер и берёт верховодство на себя.

— Бен, кончай со мной, — шепчет она ему в ухо.

От медленного сладкого скольжения своими изгибами по её стенкам он шумно вздыхает.

Когда его под ней охватывает дрожь, Рей прижимается лбом к его лбу и командует:

— Отпускай.

Большой палец, прижатый к ней, двигается сейчас быстро-быстро. Когда она насаживается на член следующим движением, принимая его ещё глубже внутрь, чувство растянутости внутри сливается с острым ослепительным наслаждением от его большого пальца, который ласкает её ровно как надо. Она распахивает глаза, и _взгляд_ , который он дарит ей, толкает её через край. Рей хватает его губы в поцелуе, чтобы сдержать возглас от переполняющих её чувств.

Всё тело как желе, но вагина ещё сжимается, и Рей чувствует, как Бен кончает внутри неё мгновение спустя, хрипло выдыхая её имя.

***

— Эй, — тихонько шепчет Бен ей в макушку чуть позже, когда они, спустившись с небес, наконец перевели дух. Рей вздыхает и распластывается на нём, прижимая его к себе покрепче. — Это было…

Рей кивает.

— Да, — соглашается она. — Точно.

— Я не… — Он делает паузу и умолкает. Рей чуть отводит голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, но он опустил глаза. Выглядит смущённым. Почему смущённым? — Я правда не врал, Рей. О том что я обычно не занимаюсь таким.

— Я тоже, — быстро выпаливает она, стремясь его подбодрить. Она оглядывает бело-розовые стены примерочной. Слава богу, в этой нет камер. По вынул бы из неё всю душу, если б увидел _такое_. — Я этого никогда не делала. В жизни.

Она встаёт и разглаживает платье, чтобы не выглядеть остаток смены как чучело. Она совсем потеряла счёт времени — есть порой у хороших членов такое свойство, — но По наверняка вернётся с обеда с минуты на минуту.

— Может, встретимся как-нибудь? — Глаза Бена смотрят открыто и честно. Повозившись с презервативом и куда-то его засунув, он встаёт и натягивает штаны. — Я собирался с храбростью, чтоб спросить у тебя номерок, и тут ты потащила меня сюда.

Рей улыбается ему.

— Я с удовольствием.

И это в самом деле так. Рей никогда не ходила на свидания с парнями, с кем познакомилась в рабочие часы; но если кому хватает самообладания, чтобы в одиночку зайти в «Виктория Сикрет» ради духов для мамы, — с ним стоит познакомиться поближе. Особенно когда в комплекте идёт такой член, как у него.

Он ослепительно улыбается ей в ответ.

— Супер.

— Ах да. — Ей в голову приходит одна мысль.

Рей снова бросает взгляд на его пах и ухмыляется, завидев, что даже сразу после секса форма и размер члена всё ещё угадываются через эти его нелепейшие треники.

Она протягивает руки и многозначительно берёт Бена в ладони. У него перехватывает дыхание. Глаза распахиваются.

— На наше свидание, — заявляет Рей с улыбкой, — которое состоится, надеюсь, скорее рано, чем поздно, ты обязан снова надеть эти штаны.

Бен сглатывает и, бля, уже снова твердеет.

— Если тебе этого хочется, — откликается он и застенчиво улыбается ей. — Я сделаю всё, что ни скажешь.


End file.
